User talk:Jekogan
Welcome Welcome to http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/Ben10/images/4/46/Ben10planet.jpg, the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Swampfire page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Linkdarkside (Talk) 16:55, March 27, 2010 STOP Stop adding/creating unnecessary/misspelled categories like "One-Time Villians", "Grey Aliens", "Ectonurites" etc etc. We don't need the color of the aliens, we don't need a category for an alien species that will only be included in two of said species, we don't need misspelled articles and please understand what "One-Time" means. It means one episode only. Not two or more. Blaziken rjcf 01:39, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm new to categories. I hope you can understand what I'm try to say to ya. And second, when I see a red category, I had to help create it, okay. Why did you create color categories again? Blaziken 08:39, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Jacob 13:34, May 29, 2011 (UTC)Sorry, I was bored. I don't know which pages need real editing or facts. That's not a good excuse. Don't do stuff like that just because you're bored. Vandalising will get you banned. Blaziken 13:57, May 29, 2011 (UTC) QUIT IT! STOP ADDING CATEGORIES, IT IS SO ANNOYING AND FILLING UP MY RECENT ACTIVITY BAR! --Evolved To'kustar 00:27, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that friend. I just want to earn badges and help this Wika website. Well you have 400 or so edits maybe you could stop adding categories. --Evolved To'kustar 01:53, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Rollback I have given you rollback rights as requested. Superbike10 19:58, June 16, 2011 (UTC) What are rollback rights? Rollback rights are Rollback rights are rights that give you one extra button that lets you revert edits back instantly instead of using a few more clicks. Here are the list of user rights: Autoconfirmed users- people who have accounts Rollback- You- people who have one extra button that reverts back edits instantly Admin- People who can block users, delete, undelete, protect pages, use theme designer, edit the community messages, edit special menus, see the deletion logs, and also get rollback rights. Bureaucrats- Can make people admins, bureaucrats, and rollbacks and can revoke admin and rollback rights. PS: Im a admin and rollback and i am the one who requested rollback rights for you. Have fun! TheBen10Mazter 00:56, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for explaining Omnitrix Aliens Don't put that category in pegs, it's been deleted by a fellow admin, Blaziken rjcf. --TheBen10Mazter 02:03, June 18, 2011 (UTC) If its true? WHY IS IS STILL THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's there because the wiki system is use to having it there, it should be gone in a couple of days. --TheBen10Mazter 11:23, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Jacob 13:06, June 18, 2011 (UTC)Thanks for explaining.Jacob 13:06, June 18, 2011 (UTC) False info Please do not add false info to the wiki, you said heatblast was a fire/plant hybrid, thats swampfire, get your facts right. TheBen10Mazter 15:51, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Jacob 15:52, June 19, 2011 (UTC)Sorry I thought I was a Swampfire's page. I overlooked that. It won't happen again.15:52, June 19, 2011 (UTC)Jacob Blocked for a day You added a lot of random categories to the one time villians categories, a few examples are, main antongists (what?, there are many minor villians, males (there can be female villians,) male heroes (what?, it called villians!), and a few more. I also saw that Superbike10 also blocked you for a week for putting in random categories, i'm being nice and just making it a day. TheBen10Mazter 23:01, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Jacob 23:48, June 19, 2011 (UTC)Thanks a lot man, sorry about that. I overlooked that like a idiot again. Dude, sorry had to block you for a day, but i got to do what a admin's got to do, (funny humor), its only for a day though, see you then! TheBen10Mazter 23:53, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Man!Jacob 00:11, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Warning Please do not add in random categories. Thanks. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 02:33, September 11, 2011 (UTC) This is your final warning for adding categories to pages where they don't belong. Blaziken (T-B- ) 20:18, September 25, 2011 (UTC)